danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hardluck Hotel
Hardluck Hotel is the fifteenth episode in the first series of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV series "Count Duckula" that was first transmitted on ITV in the UK on 13th December 1988. Summary Duckula meets up with a "Basil Fawlty"-sort of hotel manager at when he tries to take a vacation alone out of the country on a weekend at the Hardluck Hotel when the Transylvanian currency is devalued. Background Music Pieces *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK-1146. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Down the Pan (g)" (KPMK-1329. Track 92) by Dick Walter. *"Casbah Nights" (BR-0106. Track 8) by George Fenton and John Leach. Voice Cast *David Jason as Count Duckula. *Jack May as Igor. *Brian Trueman as Nanny and Dimitri. *Jimmy Hibbert as the hotel manager and Sviatoslav. *Ruby Wax as Gloria the smitten waitress. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman, Jimmy Hibbert and Ruby Wax. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by John Broadhead, Joyce McAleer and Brian Trueman. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Music by Mike Harding. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Wiley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James, Andy Roper and Ed Williams. *Design Assistant: Andrea Hough. *Storyboard by Oskar Matzerath. *Layout by Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manuel Almela, José María Zumel and Jose Antonio Rojo. *Animated by Manuel Garcia, Pedro Mohedano, Ezequiel Martin, Mariano Rueda, Miguel Angel Fuertez, Valentín Doménech, Angel Gallego, Francisco Tena, Edward Sasu, Francisca Moreno, Vincente Rodriguez, Alberto Conejo, Julio Diez, Juan Antonio Rojo, Stefanescu Bujor, Carmen Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Valentín Caín, Luis Lopez, Roberto Marcano, Pedro Molina, Ventura Rodriguez, Fernando Gallego, Amaro Carretero, Ignacio Armero, Arthur de Cloedt, Julian Tarrago, Emilio Lujan, Javier Gutierrez, Ramon Garcia, María Vincenta Rodriguez, Ignacio Meneu, Luis Amor, Pedro Jorge Gil, Maria Luisa Ruiz, Elisa Nunez, Isabel de Martinez Osaba and Yolanda Velasco. *Backgrounds by Milagros Banares, Higashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo and Andres Hernandez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Camera by Santiago Gomez, Antonio Navarro and Victorio Gonzalez. *Painting by Teresa Diego, Maria Fernandez, Julia Garcia, Maria del Mar Fernandez, Angeles Vacas, Loli Pina, Herminia Burgaleta, Miguel Angel Perez, Pilar Canalejo, Elena Garcia, Angeles Sanz, Maria Jose Alvarez, Delia Hernandez, Susana Diez, Asuncion Tomás, Francisco Villanueva, Francisco Vacas, Paula Abad, Mayte Garcia and Victoria Ruiz. *Painting Supervisors: Carmen Garcia and Maribel Lopez. *Xerox by Alejandro Alfonso and Jose Luis Aisa. *Line Test by Eva Moreno and Sergio Alfonso. *Production Control by Bob Burrows, Julio Diez and Chris Phillips. *Edited by Stephen Perry. *Assistant Editor: Karen Brumell. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Director: Carlos Alfonso. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1988. Trivia *The episode title is a pun on the Elvis Presley song '[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heartbreak_Hotel Heartbreak Hotel].' *The hotel manager is based upon the legendary British TV character Basil Fawlty, from the '[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fawlty_Towers Fawlty Towers]' TV comedy series. Fawlty, played by John Cleese, was also a hotel manager who was notorious for being rude to his own guests. *Duckula's room number is "1313". According to superstition, the number 13 is considered unlucky and many hotels don't have a room with number 13. *The American accented chambermaid Gloria's voice is possibly based on Rosie the Robot Maid's voice from Hanna-Barbera's TV cartoon series '[https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Jetsons The Jetsons]'. *It is just Nanny and Igor that have one brief scene inside Castle Duckula whilst Duckula himself is away at Hardluck Hotel during this episode. *Igor and Nanny order a rancid steak on mouldy bread with a green slime sandwich and one peanut butter sandwich with custard and a cherry on top with a mug of cocoa whereas Duckula isn't sure about who orders which. *Igor uses the French phrase 'Entrée' to admit Duckula to his room and Duckula's response is 'Yes sir, one meal, on tray'. *The Count uses his teleport ability when he is angry. This doesn't faze the hotel manager in the slightest. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1988 episodes